The prior art has put forth several designs for pedestal seating. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,719 to Enrique M. Gonzalez y. Rojas describes an inclinable stool comprising a tripod base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,103 to Stephen H. Downer describes a pedestaled seat useful as a gardening stool that can also be used on hard surfaces comprising a rounded base which allows the stool to be rocked.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,630,648 and 5,873,628 to Peter B. Allard, Jack K. Hockenberry and Harry C. Sweere describe a dynamic posture chair which is capable of use in a range of sit/stand positions. The chair includes a mobile base that is selectively moveable by the user and the chair member that is mounted to the base with a tilt mechanism that enables the chair member to be selectively and infinitely tilted over a predetermined tilt position while resistively restraining the chair member in the selected tilt position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,218 to Michael L. Deimen, Derek Schwelkarth, Stephen D. Hatcher and Joseph G. Hasenour describes a chair with conforming seat which comprises a seating surface including rigid and flexible portions connected to one another, wherein the flexible portions allow resilient flexing of the seating surface to create conformance zones which dynamically support a seated user in an ergonomic manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,916 to Cheryl Volkman, Dianne Goodwin and Sherry Rovig describes a gardening stool that allows for tilting and pivoting having an elongated base connected to a seat by a post. The elongated base is convex and is tapered toward the front for pivoting. The base may include a flattened region located toward the rear of the post for stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,825 to Alexander Vergara and Harold Turner describes multi-position chair which is capable of one or more sitting positions at different heights, one or more leaning positions at different angles, and one or more storage positions.
None of these references describe the present invention.